Avatar and Confessions
by lawreadaholic
Summary: Lately Sam had been getting all of these feelings about his friend and he couldn't help but notice everything about Blaine from the way his eyes lit up when he smiled to the way he could turn just about any Katy Perry song into a beautiful melody. / Sam finally confesses his growing feelings for Blaine while watching Avatar at a sleepover with him.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Glee (if I did Blam would be canon and Finchel would've been long gone).

* * *

"Can we watch Avatar?" Sam asked excitedly, the second he walked into Blaine's bedroom. Blaine laughed at Sam's question; it was so typical for Sam to want to watch Avatar at every single sleepover which was why Blaine had already prepared himself by setting up the DVD for him. "I knew you would ask that!" he said with a chuckle, gently grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him towards his bed. "It's already set up."

Letting out a huge grin, Sam shifted to make himself comfortable, trying not to let himself blush when he noticed that their bodies were slightly touching. Lately Sam had been getting all of these _feelings _about his friend and he couldn't help but notice everything about Blaine from the way his eyes lit up when he smiled to the way he could turn just about any Katy Perry song into a beautiful melody. He still wasn't entirely sure why his heart started to beat one hundred miles an hour whenever Blaine was around, but the boy made him happy, especially when he did things like this that made him smile and that was all Sam really cared about.

Blaine clicked the play button on his TV remote and then sat back in a comfier position. As the title credits started to play, Sam wiggled his feet about in excitement causing a smile to slip onto Blaine's features. No matter how many times Sam watched the film, he still got excited at every opportunity he had to watch it. He was pretty sure he had the majority of it memorised with the amount of times he had seen the movie.

"I bought cookies!" Blaine suddenly said as he remembered the cookies he purchased from his local bakery that morning in preparation for the evening. He leaned over to his bedside table where he left the bag of cookies and Sam took the opportunity to admire his biceps. If he wasn't so besotted by every small detail of the curly haired boy, he would've been totally jealous by the way Blaine had completely toned arms with little effort. He spent at least an hour in the gym pretty much every day to keep his body in shape while Blaine did boxing once a week.

Once Blaine had the bag of cookies, he took one and passed it to Sam. "I got double choc chip because I knew they were your favourite," he said with an adorable smile. Smiling back, Sam took the cookie from Blaine with a "thank you" and bit a chunk out of it. "Mmmmm…" he sighed; cookies were definitely his favourite food, especially these ones. He watched Blaine as he took a bite out of his own cookie and Sam tried to keep himself from wanting to brush away the crumbs settled on his lips. To stop himself from staring at Blaine, he turned back to his favourite film as the opening scene played out. Unable to help himself, his lips mouthed out the words from every character as they said their lines. One day he would have to show Blaine a couple of his Avatar impressions or teach him some Na'vi as Blaine seemed to be one of the only people who appreciated his ability to impression pretty much whoever he liked. The majority of the people at school just scoffed and rolled their eyes or called him a dork but Blaine always had a compliment for them which was another thing to add to his ever-growing list of reasons why he liked him so much.

Absentmindedly, he gazed back over towards Blaine, blushing slightly when he caught his eye. Blaine had officially decided that Sam looked extremely sweet when he blushed, even though he wasn't particularly sure of the reason why he was blushing right now. Instead of questioning, he just decided to appreciate how cute he looked right now. "Aren't you sick of this film yet?" he asked, as it was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Never," Sam grinned, still gazing into his favourite pair of eyes. His eyes flicked from Blaine's eyes back to his lips he constantly had the urge to kiss. Today the urge had been even stronger than usual, and it took all of Sam's willpower not to give in and connect his own chapstick flavoured lips against them. Quickly, he pulled his eyes away from Blaine's mouth and refocused his attention on the film he was starting to forget about. All of his senses were on edge and the only thing he wanted right now was to be as close to Blaine as possible. Tentatively, he slipped his arm around Blaine's waist, hoping that it would appear as a casual gesture of friendship instead of anything more. Blaine stiffened for a split second, before relaxing into Sam's touch and leaning his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam couldn't help but notice that his hair had started to escape from overly generous amounts of hair gel Blaine put in it every day and he thought he looked even more adorable than he usually did without the large amounts of gel in it. Lifting his spare hand up into Blaine's hair, he started gently playing with it, attempting to brush away the left over gel.

"You'll mess my hair up, Sam," Blaine said softly, his eyes drifting up to Sam's face. He wasn't particularly bothered as Sam's hand running through his hair felt nice but he thought he may as well say something to break the silence.

"It was messed up anyway," Sam said, continuing to play with the wild curls. "Plus, I prefer your hair without any hair gel."

"And I would prefer your hair if you didn't dye it blonde," Blaine replied with a slight smirk, knowing how much the statement would annoy Sam.

"Touche," Sam said, not bothering to repeat the lie he constantly told others as Blaine already knew that he _did _lighten his hair to make it blonder. All these little things that Blaine cared to remember about him just made his crush turn bigger and bigger with each passing day. He didn't know how long he would be able to keep up with pretending that he didn't feel anything more than friendship for the other boy and situations like the one they were in especially didn't help. The excuse 'I just had the urge to touch you' sounded ridiculous even in Sam's mind. Confessing his feelings was looking like the only root he could go down, especially as hiding them was slowly not becoming an option anymore. If he somehow managed to summon up the courage, maybe he could even confess here and now.

Blaine shifted position slightly, causing Sam to be pulled away from his thoughts and look back at Blaine. He was now even closer to Sam, with his head still leaning on Sam's shoulder and was practically sitting in his lap. It was all Sam could do to not grab Blaine's waist and pull him onto his lap. Now seemed like the perfect moment to tell all but couldn't figure out the right words to say. Everything seemed jumbled up in his head and being so close to Blaine really wasn't helping. Slowly, he gathered up all of his courage and opened his mouth to speak.

"B-Blaine?" Sam said with a slight nervous stutter. The curly haired boy looked up at Sam curiously, confused as to why Sam suddenly seemed so nervous. He hoped it wasn't to do with the fact that he had moved in so their bodies were pressing together because Blaine was feeling pretty comfy and he liked being close to Sam. But if Sam felt uncomfortable with that, he would be alright… he thought. "What is it, Sam?"

Sam flicked his tongue out and licked his dry lips before he spoke. Just as he was about to tell Blaine everything he was feeling, his courage suddenly scurried away from him and he just couldn't do it anymore. "Actually, never mind, it doesn't matter anymore." He shook his head and turned away from Blaine, looking down at his lap.

"No, it _does_ matter, tell me," Blaine said, slightly annoyed that the blonde boy had bailed out on whatever he was about to say. He took his head off Sam's shoulder and sat up straight so he was able to use a hand to lift up Sam's chin and look into his green eyes. "Please tell me, Sam," he said, using a gentler voice this time.

All Sam could now think about was Blaine's soft hand on his chin and how their lips were barely centimetres apart. A million ways to state everything he needed to tell Blaine ran through his mind, but nothing seemed to work or make sense. "I really want to kiss you right now," Sam eventually burst out, voicing the only coherent thought in his head right now. Blushing, he tried to aim his eyes anywhere but Blaine's eyes and lips, which was a difficult task as Blaine still had hold of his chin.

"Then why don't you?" Blaine asked daringly, after a few seconds of silence. A small gasp escaped Sam's lips. Blaine's offer was the last thing he was expecting to hear after his confession. "What?" he asked, unsure if he had even heard Blaine's reply correctly.

"Kiss me," Blaine said, "You just told me that you wanted to."

Sam felt his heart pumping so wildly beneath his chest he wouldn't have been surprised if Blaine could actually hear it. He was right though; Sam _did _just say that he wanted to kiss the other boy but he couldn't tell if Blaine was actually joking or not. Looking back up into the stunning hazel eyes he had completely memorised which were staring at him seriously, he tentatively leaned forward giving Blaine plenty of time to pull away before pressing their lips together. Immediately, he could feel the fireworks explode and all that other crappy cheesy stuff they have in rom-com movies. Pulling away quickly, he looked back at Blaine, who instead of laughing at him and running away like Sam was expecting him to, actually smiled then leaned back in again to reclose the gap between their lips, but this time with more force than Sam. His hand moved to Sam's cheek, caressing it gently as they kissed.

"Does this mean you want to kiss me too?" Sam asked, once they pulled back for some air.

"I think so… can I kiss you again just make sure I'm certain?"

Without hesitation this time, Sam connected their lips again loving the way they felt against his own and how they tasted like the coffee he constantly drank. Why it had taken Sam this long to confess to Blaine he didn't know as they could've been doing this a long time ago. Their lips seemed to be a perfect match and if Sam had the choice, he wouldn't ever pull them apart. After all that time considering his choice to tell Blaine, he just wanted to kiss Sam as badly as he had wanted to kiss _him_. Giggling slightly, Sam pulled away and looked at Blaine. "What?" Blaine asked, with a confused expression on his face.

"Nothing," Sam smiled, "I just can't believe I've been worrying about telling you how I felt and you feel the exact same way."

Grinning, Blaine shook his head fondly and moved a piece of Sam's hair which was falling in his eyes. "You are absolutely adorable."

Blushing once again, Sam laughed, unsure of what to say to Blaine's statement. He heard the film they were watching still playing in the background. "We've kind of forgotten about the film…" he said awkwardly, nodding his head towards the TV screen.

"But this is so much more fun," Blaine pouted before leaning in to kiss once more. As usual, Sam decided Blaine was right. Never in a million years would he of said that he found something more interesting than Avatar, but somehow Blaine had found a way to prove him wrong. For now, Sam could deal with not watching it as like Blaine said: they were having so much more fun.

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry, the ending kind of sucked, but I wasn't really sure how to write it. But this is my first ever Blam story, so I'm quite happy! I've shipped them for ages, so I was extremely happy when Glee started giving them loads of scenes.

Hope you enjoyed and if you did, please review or favourite as that would make me a happy little bunny :)


End file.
